


Revolving

by Val_Creative



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden scene from the middle of Chapter 117. "It is terrible to resign yourself to something you have no control over." Light Yuuko/Himawari. Shoujo-ai. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolving

*

 

"Everyone I touch will die because of me." A caress of moisture slid down her cheek; Himawari blinked frantically through the pain of her tears free flowing, misting her attention on a bandaged and severely unconscious Watanuki. She whispered, "It's just how it is."

The Time Witch stood behind her, long hands folded into the aged lace and multi-hued silk pooling to the floor in perfect rolls. "Eventually all human beings pass away."

Her factual and serene voice cut through the young girl like mental pins. She shuddered. "You aren't human, are you Yuuko-san?"

When the woman stayed silent, Himawari Kunogi touched the backs of her trembling hands to her eyelids. "Do you know what it is like to distance yourself from the people you love because of the fate that will befall them if they get too close?" She asked.

The unexpected smile on Yuuko's ruby red lips stretched strange and wide against her tranquil and magnificent veneer.

" _Hitsuzen_ ," she explained simply.

"It is terrible to resign yourself to something you have no control over." The girl bent her head forward a moment to hide her face with her large dark curls, exposing the twisted and spike-shaped scars peeking up over her white school shirt.

With a slow start, Himawari lifted her head back up but did not step away as the sensation of supple graceful fingers stroked her skin showing beneath her blouse collar.

Yuuko informed her, sliding the purposeful hand up the girl's neck and lightly tracing the hairs on the nape of her neck before abandoning the gesture, "I am not a creature of desires." Himawari flushed darkly at the ghostly tingle, fixing a stubborn glare on the woman.

"Of course you are. You grant them as wishes," she protested, "someone's deepest and most complicated plea to come true. You did it for Doumeki and I. I have never desired something so fiercely then to save Watanuki."

Himawari turned her softening gaze to the smoky figure in the bed shrouded by gaudy purple and blue plastic butterflies pinned to mosquito netting before her green eyes hardened once more, determined, bright, and childish on the Time Witch. "You cannot expect me believe that lie that you do not have a shred of hope for yourself."

Yuuko's expression had not change from its previous blankness, nor did her red eyes expose a sign of acknowledgment. She cupped the younger's face upwards. "It is too much effort to counter your fate, Himawari. And it is foolish to test those waters."

The girl disregarded the intimate handling of her first name and leaned into the dainty, heavily perfumed grasp that the taller woman had on her. She let her half parted, naked lips hover impatiently over a set that were red and shiny as stripes of blood.

 

*


End file.
